1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concrete crusher.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
This type of tool is used for demolishing reinforced concrete structures and is generally mounted at the end of the jib of a hydraulic shovel in the place of a bucket.
These devices are generally formed by a jaw with two arms. Each arm has teeth. The jaw is articulated to a frame that is itself mounted for rotation. Shears are arranged between the arms and adapted for sectioning bars and other metal reinforcements.
Such systems, particularly the shears, are impractical in use and inefficient. In fact, the shears are situated at the bottom of the jaw in the immediate vicinity of one of the arms of the jaw which forms one of the two sectioning members of shears.
This arrangement has different drawbacks.
The introduction of bars to be sectioned inside the shears is difficult because the shears are located at the bottom of the crusher, in a position which is very difficult to see from the control cabin of the machine. Additionally, the opening of the shears is very small so that it is necessary most of the time to work blind and to grope around for the bars. It is often necessary to begin again several times in order to section a bundle of bars. Finally, the maximum opening of the shears is obtained by the maximum opening of the crusher. This may raise serious problems when bars have to be sectioned in restricted or encumbered spaces, or spaces of narrow access.